In modern motor vehicles, it is not rare for wires that heat rear windows to be simultaneously used as an antenna for receiving high-frequency signals. In order that, for example, starting pulses of the rear-window heater do not interfere with the received signals, choke coils having a corresponding inductance are often built into the supply line. To prevent damage, such choke coils must be protected, as a rule, from external influences, i.e., must be provided with electrical insulation.
In conventional arrangements, choke coils are, for example, surrounded by a shrink tube or encapsulated by a synthetic-resin compound to protect them from the environment. In addition, designs in which the choke coil is accommodated in a housing are conventional.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-167937 describes a trap circuit arrangement, in which a choke coil is situated inside a housing. In this context, a connection region of the choke coil is in electrical contact with a cable end, while the other connection end of the choke coil is contacted by a component, which is soldered to a current distribution busbar.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 10-189350 describes a trap circuit arrangement, where a choke coil is accommodated in a housing that is closable by a cover. In this case, conductor tabs protruding from the housing are soldered to an attachment surface, small cylindrical nubs being provided for simpler placement on the soldering surfaces.
Conventional designs of trap circuit arrangements having a choke coil, in particular those used in motor vehicles, have, inter alia, the disadvantage that they are comparatively expensive to manufacture or assemble.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide a trap circuit arrangement, which has a housing of the type mentioned at the outset, which may eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages, and which may allow inexpensive assembly.